


Triple Drabble: Hell To Pay When The Fiddler Stops.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, Gen, Leonard Cohen Lyrics, Song Lyric Title, Time Period: Reign of Gregor Vorbarra, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-24
Updated: 2011-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:43:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He will kill him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triple Drabble: Hell To Pay When The Fiddler Stops.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://avanti-90.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**avanti_90**](http://avanti-90.dreamwidth.org/) 's prompt on [](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**fic_promptly**](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/) : _Vorkosigan, author's choice, "A Good Man Goes to War" (Doctor Who)_.
> 
> * * *
> 
> The title is from Closing Time by Leonard Cohen.

He will kill him.

He will have to.

Davi-- Duv won't back down. He won't. He can't. He'd thought this was _over_ , he'd thought the only war left was trying to get the Barrayarans to accept their own propaganda and stop treating him like he's constantly one step away from treason, but he was wrong. He was wrong. And it's like before, like what he swore to himself after he saw the aftermath, his father's _planned_ aftermath, not a mistake, no, this was what he wanted, what he'd hoped for, and David, Duv, he's never doing this again, he turns his back, because enough people have died, and it's his fault, and that's enough, it's enough.

His father has been spitting venom at him, mocking him with the truth, _you tame pet for Vorkosigan, you traitor, why, David, why?_ , and he knows it's true and he knows it's _not true_ , because these are choices he made with his eyes open, fully aware of the consequences and the dangers and _I know how it looked, Dad, but where were you?_ because his father ran and hid _you coward_ , and Duv smiles through the pain because, oh, that is a palpable hit, _you deserted Komarr, you did that, Dad_ , and David stayed and fought and chose his way forward, made his own decisions, and this is the same fight as before, David against his father's ghost, but his father's ghost is in the room with him now, treating him like the enemy, and it's beautiful, it really is, because David's always seen his father's ghost that way, and it's so beautiful that his father returns the sentiment. It makes it easier, knowing. It makes it easier.

He will kill him.

One of them will survive this.

David's just not sure which one.


End file.
